


Chosen family

by broadwayqueer



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, Family Drama, Fluff, Gen, I'll put more tags as I go, Jane is an angel, Kat is a lesbian, Pancakes fix everything, Suicidal Thoughts, fluff kinda, homeless, im gonna be evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayqueer/pseuds/broadwayqueer
Summary: -ON A LONG HIATUS, I DONT KNOW IF/WHEN I'LL POST NEXT-Katherine Howard is just done. She has been living on the streets for about three years now and is just finished with life.There will quite a bit of angst, especially in the beginning but there will definitely be a lot of fluff later on





	1. Chapter 1

Katherine Howard had dealt with a lot of shit in her 17- almost 18- years of life. 

Her parents found out she was a lesbian when she was 15 and immediately kicked her out. She left her house with a backpack filled with some clothes, a blanket, a few keepsakes from her friends, her guitar and about 200 pounds that she had saved up from birthdays and Christmases. 

Living on the streets was rough. 

It was a constant battle to finding water and food. Not to mention the fact that people are absolutely disgusting sometimes. The constant dirty looks, yelling and not to mention the cat calls. 

Katherine didn’t understand those in the slightest. She hated how she looked after being out on the streets for so long. She used to be a confident young woman, now she cowered away more than ever. 

Her one strength was her voice. She played her guitar everyday to get money, however on a particularly slow day she would sing as well. Her voice mixed with her guitar always seemed to bring in more revenue and it was nice to be able to have a little bit more money here and there. 

As much as it seemed like she had her shit together during the day, night time would come and she would fall apart. 

Katherine had so many pent up emotions. Anger, sadness, loneliness, anxiety and frustration would more often than not spill out of her in the form of tears. She never showed the emotional side to anyone. She had witnessed the consequences of tears and desperately tried to avoid that situation at all costs. 

During the last few years, Kat had built a persona for herself. She disguised her self loathing with complimenting others, her constant dread and feelings of worthlessness were hidden in the happy songs she sang on a daily basis, her constant feelings of being lethargic changed into a perky attitude when interacting with others.

It was getting to the point where the girl was questioning her worth on this planet. Her thoughts of just being done with life have always been there, but recently they’ve been one of the only things on her mind. She knew no one would actually miss her if she died. Kat knows that she has no one on this planet that actually gave two shits about her well being. Literally no one would even notice she disappeared. There would be no mourning, no ceremony, no one to even claim her body. There would just be loneliness. 

One day she just decided she was done.

She went to her usual playing spot and played her guitar and sang all of her favourite songs. Her guitar case was full of coins by around 5:30 and she decided to call it a day. She picked up her belongings and walked the streets of London one last time. As she walked down the paths she gave her earnings of the day to her fellow homeless folk sitting on the sidewalks. She reasoned that she wouldn’t need it and there were others who were deserving of another chance.

It was around 7 when Katherine decided enough is enough. She walked over to the water she had looked out over many times. She set her backpack and precious guitar down with a sign in front that read “I am not here anymore so please give my few belongings to someone who needs them and can put them to good use.” She looked around one last time and climbed up over the guardrail. 

She mumbled her last words to herself, not wanting to disrupt anyone else. “I wish for forgiveness. I’ve done so many things wrong but I hope someone will learn from what I’ve done. I guess this is it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane Seymour is an ordinary women who just so happened to be walking that same path.

Jane Seymour was a kind person. She always wanted to make the world a better place for others. She was a very friendly person and had many acquaintances, but only a select few friends that she would do anything for. 

She was going to meet said 4 friends for drinks like they did once every two weeks. 

It was a decently warm friday evening when Jane was walking leisurely down the sidewalk overlooking the water. She had walked this path so many times she could do it in her sleep, however every time the scenery was different. There would be new people she passed, new dogs she could pet and the ever changing scenery of trees, boats and stores. 

Something about strangers always peaked Janes curiosity. It fascinated her that she could have possibly known some of the people she walks by long ago. Perhaps someday their paths would cross again and they would become friends. If she had free time it wasn’t uncommon that she could be found talking to strangers. She had a natural charm and found ways to talk about anything.

As she was walking down the sidewalk Jane saw a younger looking girl setting all her belongings down in the distance. She watched her intently as she moved closer. By the time the blonde was in hearing distance of the young girl she heard her mutter “I wish for forgiveness. I’ve done so many things wrong but I hope someone will learn from what I’ve done. I guess this is it.” Jane’s heart dropped and she ran towards her.

“STOP, please stop!” she called out, practically grabbing the strangers shirt to prevent her from moving off where she was perched precariously. 

The girl turned around and Jane was met with big, sad, brown eyes staring back at her. 

Janes heart practically broke in half when the young girl asked her “why?” The fact that someone so young was wondering why they should be alive was eye opening. 

“Because you deserve to live. You have your whole life ahead of you full of so many great things. You have people who care for you and care for your wellbeing, your friends, your family all care about you.” She didn't know how to do this. All the blonde woman could do was say a bunch of things and hope it worked.

Surprisingly the girl in front of her just burst into tears. Jane reached out asking if she could give her a hug and she pretty much fell into her arms. The older women just held onto the stranger while she cried.

A few minutes later the tears slowed and she pushed away from Jane's embrace with the expression of an animal ready to run.

The younger girl stammered “I'm sorry for wasting your time and ruining your dress. Oh god, I'll find some way to buy you a new one. I'm so sorry you should be on your way, you don't have to talk to me anymore, not that I thought you woul- wait, thank you, I'm ok and I'll shut up now” and took a few steps back towards the guardrail.

Jane tried to diminish her fears as soon as possible. 

“Hon don't worry. You are not wasting my time, I have no where I need to be. Don't worry about my dress I could literally care less about a stupid piece of fabric right now. Lastly I don't know if you're ok. You seen frightened and quite frankly sad. I know I can't fix anything but I'd love to take you to a coffee shop if that's ok?” She was hopeful the girl would say yes. If she didn't do something Jane knew the girl would be gone the moment she left.

She watched the girl weigh the options in her head, when she quietly said “I guess so.”

“Great!” She exclaimed. “I'm Jane by the way.” She said while holding out her hand to shake.

The brown eyed girl mumbled “‘M Katherine” and gently shook her hand.

Jane helped Katherine pick up her belongings and the older women lead them to the nearest Starbucks. 

Jane had completely forgotten about her friends and their pub date. At the moment, all she cared about was making sure that Katherine was safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Sorry this took so long and was still pretty crappy. Anyways, have a great day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine and Jane have a chat and some of Kats secrets are revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all my mom took my phone so I won't be able to post as often but I'm still writing to keep me sane

Katherine was plain old confused.

When she woke up this morning she planned on being dead by 8 o’clock at the latest. It was now 8:30 and she found herself in a starbucks with a lady named Jane who stopped her from jumping off the guardrail. 

Kat was just filled to the brim with guilt. She was wasting this nice ladys time, she probably had way better things she could be doing rather than talking to her.

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn’t hear Jane calling out her name until a hand was being waved in front of her face. 

“Katherine honey are you ok? You zoned out for a minute there.” Jane said gently.

“Huh? Oh, ya, I’m ok. Sorry.” Kat responded quietly, not really meeting the other woman's gaze.

She missed the concerned look on Janes face while she was fixated on her feet. However, they were almost at the front of the line which prompted the blonde to ask her “what would you like to get? I’m getting tea and a blueberry muffin but you’re free to get whatever you want.” 

“‘M fine, don’t worry ‘bout me. I’m not hungry.” Kat practically whispered, but she was betrayed by her stomach rumbling moments later.

Jane laughed at that. “Don’t be silly. It’s my treat so don’t worry.” she said while stepping up to order.

Kat stayed slightly behind and decided to try and scope out a table. She walked over to an empty table and sat with her backpack in her lap and her guitar right beside her chair.

How was she even here? If anything she should be outside getting ready to sleep on the streets, not sitting in a Starbucks with a nice lady who seemed to care about her. It had been made clear to her that no one would ever care about her so she decided that she wouldn’t get close to Jane no matter what. If she got close to her she would just be disappointed again, just like she did with-

“Katherine you scared me! I thought you just picked up and left on me.” Jane exclaimed, worry evident on her face as she slid into the seat across from the younger girl. She set down two drinks and two pastry bags on the table and took a sip of her tea.

“Sorry, just wanted to sit I guess. Sorry for scaring you.” Kat said softly, internally reprimanding herself for zoning out again. She really needed to stop doing that.

“That's ok, don't worry about it. Also, you should stop apologizing so often, not everything is your fault or your responsibility to be sorry for.” Jane said, pushing the other drink and bag towards Kat. “These are for you by the way. I figured everyone likes hot chocolate so I stuck with that and a muffin.”

Katherine sat there with wide eyes. She immediately pulled out some change and placed about 7 pounds in front of Jane. 

“Oh. I think that should cover it, let me know if I owe you more.” She told Jane, still not really making any move to grab the food.

The change was pushed straight back to her. 

“Ya nope. It was my idea to drag you here so you have to put up with me paying.” Jane told her. 

This was not helping Kats guilt at all. Jane was giving up her night to sit here and be nice to her, the last thing the blonde should have to do is pay.

“Please take the money, I feel guilty enough that you feel like you're stuck with me.” 

Kat sighed at Janes hurt expression. She probably stepped over the line fighting back so much. The last thing she wanted was the nicest person she’d interacted with in a while to yell at her like everyone else, so she started to get up and leave. It seemed better to just avoid it at this point so she could have at least one happy memory before she went.

“Katherine where are you going?” 

Kat just kept gathering her stuff and then stood up. “I’m sorry. I should've known not to overstep like that and I understand that you're mad at me so I'll just go. Have a lovely evening.” She said hanging her head slightly as she turned to walk to the door.

“What? No! Why would I be mad? You didn't overstep on anything. You are a lovely person to be around and I'm most definitely not stuck with you. If anything you're stuck with me, so please sit down and relax a bit.” Jane said, trying so hard to get her point across.

All Kat had to say was “oh” as she sat down and decided to take a bite of the muffin. She was quite hungry and gave into the temptation at last.

“Ok now that that's settled we can chat a bit.” Jane decided. Even though the coins still sat on the table she didn't dare push the matter any further after seeing how upset the girl got.   
The two of them were silent for a few moments, neither of them really knowing where to take this conversation.

“Here’s an idea” Jane started. “Let’s play a version of 20 questions. We both ask 10 questions each, but you have to answer your own question as well. Sound good?”

“Ok.” Kat said. “Can you go first?”

“Sure! Ok, let’s start easy. How old are you? I’m 26.”

“‘M 17. Where are you from?” Kat asked, still focused on her muffin.

“I live a couple blocks away but I grew up in Burbage, Whiltshire. You still have to answer you know.” Jane said, smiling at Kat.

Kat kinda sighed but said “I grew up here in London. Your turn.”

“Um, favourite colour? Mine’s yellow or silver.” By this point Jane had finished her muffin and was just sipping her tea casually.

“I guess pink. Favourite animal? I like dogs, they’re cute.”

As they continued their game Katherine found herself opening up a little bit more. It was kind of hard to describe, but there was just something comforting and inviting about Janes presence. 

The blonde lady answered her question of ‘favourite singer’ with Adele and then asked, “Do you have a boyfriend? I’m single at this point.”

Kat nearly choked. She couldn’t risk Jane hating her anymore than she probably did for wasting her time, saying she was gay could add plenty more problems. She stuck with a firm shake of the head ‘no’ and didn’t elaborate any further.

She quickly changed the topic “Um, it’s almost 9 and I think they’ll be closing so I better get going. Thank you for talking with me, I had a great time.” Which definitely wasn’t a lie. It had probably been the best night she’d had in a while. “Bye Jane.”

Jane reacted quickly though. She didn’t trust Katherine not to go straight back to that ledge.

“Wait, let me walk you home. A girl your age shouldn’t be walking alone at a time like this.”

Kat felt her anxiety peak at that. She couldn’t let Jane know she had no one. No doubt she’d be disgusted. 

“No thank you, it’s ok, I do it all the time.” She said, trying to put a lighthearted tone in her voice.

Jane didn’t miss the colour draining from the younger girls face, but she decided not to comment on it.

“Nonsense! I won’t be able to sleep tonight when I know there’s a chance you could get hurt. Lead the way!”

Kat just sighed. “Ok” she said and led them out.

They were walking down the street and Jane was attempting a conversation again. However, Kat only responded with one word answers or just shrugs and nods. The older of the two was starting to get concerned, so she pulled Kat to the side to attempt to clear her mind.

“Katherine honey, are you ok? I hope I didn't cross, I’m just concerned about your safety.” Jane said, guilt and concern laced into her voice.

Kat looked up slightly. She didn’t mean to be distant, she was just formulating a plan in her head.

“No, no, I appreciate it. Just lost in my thoughts I guess.” She said as she started to walk again. “Let’s keep going, it’s not far.”

They walked for about 2 more streets until they entered an area with a ton of houses.

Kat thought to herself ‘plan A- try to ditch her here.’

“My place is right down here. Thanks for walking me-” she started.

Jane cut her off. “Let’s keep walking to your house, c’mon.”

‘Well shit’ Kat thought to herself. ‘Ok, plan B- ditch her at someones door.’

Katherine lead them a few houses down and stopped in front of the driveway.

“Here we are. Thanks again.” She said, looking around, hoping no one came out of the house.

“It’s no problem. Here’s my number so please call if you need anything.” Jane handed her a small piece of paper. “Stay safe.”

Jane stood waiting for Kat to go inside but Kat was waiting for Jane to leave so she could go the other way.

“Bye” the younger girl said, waving awkwardly.

“Go inside” Jane said not unkindly. “I’m just making sure you get in safe.

‘Well shit.’ Kat didn’t have a plan C. She looked around but couldn’t find a way out.

She hadn’t noticed her breathing picking up speed. It felt like she was being closed in her own body.

She registered Jane put her arm around her and lead her towards the house saying “let’s get you inside.”

Kat couldn’t have pushed her away faster. 

“No, no, no, no. I’m sorry.” she exclaimed, backing away slowly.

Jane stood there shocked for a second before deciding the younger girl needed to sit and led her to a nearby bench.

“Katherine, I don’t know what just happened but it’s ok. Can you try and breathe for me please?”

Kat managed a few shallow breaths before spilling it all out.

“I have nowhere to go. I’m sorry. I understand you think I’m a creep now. I just wanted one person to not be disappointed in me before… ya. Sorry I’m such a disappointment. You can go now, I’ll be fine.” Her head was hung in shame as a few tears rolled down her face, which she quickly wiped away.

She looked up when she saw Jane sit down beside her in her peripheral view.

“Katherine, sweetheart, why would I be disappointed? I’d have to be a real abitch to leave you here like this. From what I’ve heard you are a lovely young lady.” Jane said earnestly, care and love pouring out of her eyes and voice.

Kat was shocked to say the least. Jane had only just met her and seemed to care so much about her.

What Jane said next boggled Kats mind about 10 times more.

“Come on, let’s go.” The blonde said while offering Kat a hand.

Kat looked up on her, confusion clear on her face.

“I’m taking you home. I have a spare room you can stay in for as long as you need.” Jane offered, smiling warmly at the girl.

“But you only just met me.” Kat countered, still in shock.

“Yes, and? Katherine, you need a place to stay and I have one. Quite frankly I won’t be able to live with myself if I know that you might be dead. Please let me help you out here.” Jane pleaded.

Kat just broke down. Between sobs she managed to ask “can I give you a hug?” before practically falling into Janes arms when she got the ok.

The blonde rubbed soothing circles on Kats back while murmuring sweet nothings in her ear until she calmed down.

When Kat pulled away, she looked straight into Janes eyes and very sincerely said “thank you. You don’t know how much this means to me.”

Jane grabbed her hand and said “It’s no problem really. Now let’s get going back to our place.”

Kat just smiled and followed Jane. She couldn’t describe her feelings in that moment. All that she knew was that she wouldn’t make Jane regret her choice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat arrives at Janes apartment for her first night

It was almost 10 o’clock when Kat found herself in Jane's apartment.

It was definitely a nice place. There were 2 bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, a small dining area and a very comfortable looking living room.

Kat didn’t know what to do with herself. She was standing in the guest room, not wanting to sit on the bed in her dirty clothes but not having any clean ones to change in to.

She opted for the floor, deciding to pull out her notebook and attempt to write a song while she waited to be tired enough to fall asleep. 

It had only been a few minutes since she sat down when Jane knocked on the doorframe. 

“Katherine, hon, what are you doing sitting on the ground? Jane quipped, finding the situation entertaining while also being concerning.

Kat looked up and stated simply, “didn’t want to get it dirty.”

The older woman internally slapped herself. She should’ve given her something to change into.

“Oh. C’mon then, you can borrow my pjs.”

Kat got up from where she was seated on the ground and followed Jane wordlessly. 

When they got to the blondes room the younger girls just took in her surroundings. Her room was light grey and very minimalist. There was a dresser, nightstand and desk in their respective places in the room. She also noted that it was very tidy, meaning she would have to keep her stuff as neat as possible.

Jane opened a drawer and pulled out some light pink pants and a shirt and handed them to Kat.

“Here, these look like they should fit. You can go change in your room if you’d like.”

Kat mumbled a quick thanks before heading to the guest room to change.

Meanwhile Jane went around and collected some essentials- toothbrush, toothpaste, brush- anything she could think of as she didn’t really know what Katherine had in her bag.

The pants were big but short on Kat so she tied the strings as tight as they would go to prevent them from falling down to her ankles

She was prepared to not bother Jane anymore and stay in the room until she fell asleep, but she heard the blonde call out “Katherine hon, can you come out here please?”

Her first thought was ‘oh shit what did I do wrong?’ as she made her way to the living room.

Jane made her way over to sit on the couch across from Kat holding a decent size bag.

“Ok then” she started. “This is all for you. I didn’t know what you had so I just threw together a bunch of stuff. If I missed anything or you need something else, don't be afraid to ask.” she explained, handing the bag to the younger girl. “Now, are you hungry? I can order-” 

She was cut off by her phone ringing on the coffee table. She looked over at the phone and the display said ‘Catherine Parr’.

“Sorry, I have to take this. We can order some food though so think of what you’d like.” she said while moving into the kitchen.

Kat was on her own to look through the bag she was gifted. It was full of a bunch of things that she was glad to have received and that would not be put to waste. 

She didn’t actually look at much before something caught her attention.

“Oh shoot!....sorry. I forgot that was today … Yes, I’ll make it up to you guys, no worries… I'll explain later. Maybe you could come over tomorrow if you’re free… OK sounds great! See you tomorrow Cathy.”

Kat no she shouldn’t eavesdrop but it was too late now. The fact that Jane skipped out on her plans definitely made her feel a bit guilty.

She couldn’t change anything, but made a promise to herself. Yes, Jane was giving her a place to stay, but she would stay out of her hair as much as possible.

Right about then Jane return to the living room. “Sorry about that. Did you think of what you’d like to order?”

Kat shook her head. “No, I’m not picky so get what you normally get.”

“Does pizza sound good?“

The younger girl nodded in agreement, adding on “I’m good with any toppings so get what you like.”

Jane picked up the phone and order the pizza before sitting back across from her new roommate.

“I just want to let you know that I’m always here. I’m here to talk or go do something random if you need to take your mind off things. I’d like to be friends, but I understand if you don’t want to be friends with someone almost 10 years older than you. Anyways, I hope I’m doing ok at this whole roommate thing.” She said watching as Katherine fidgeted with her choker.

Kat didn’t dare to meet Jane’s gaze. She mumbled her thanks before going silent once more.

The blonde didn’t know what to do. She knew the girl was obviously dealing with some stuff. She just hoped she wasn’t doing anything wrong.

A couple minutes later the pizza arrived at the door. Jane went to fetch it and Kat wanted to be useful but had no clue where the plates were. 

She only ate 2 slices after a lot of convincing from the older woman on the second one. Content with leaving the rest for Jane, she sat and waited for her to finish.

Once the blonde had finished as well, Kat took both her places and wash them in the sink, ignoring Jane as she said that she didn’t have to worry about them.

After she had finished washing up the dishes Kat returned to the living room, stopping at the doorway.

“Is it OK if I go to bed now?” She asked in a quiet voice.

Jane turned to face the girl. “Of course it is hon. You don’t have to ask if you’d like to do things like that, ok?”

Kat nodded slightly before saying good night and walking to the guest room. She briefly heard a good night from Jane as well before she closed the door.

She walked towards the bed and pulled back the covers before sitting down. It had been a long time since she had had a proper bed, let alone a proper sleep. Kat lay down and turned the lamp off, submerged in the room and darkness

She closed her eyes and fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Chapter 5 is already partially done but I'm going to the cottage and Ottawa for a week and a half starting friday so I don't know if I'll actually be able to update but I will keep writing so I can update when I get home.
> 
> Also I just discovered the brilliance of voice to text. Like holy crap it saves me so much time. I was getting so bored typing this chapter but if I use voice to text it goes so much faster. I really wish I had that yesterday cause better place (aka my baby, please read it) would've been up so much earlier and I wouldn't have had to stay up late to finish publishing it. Ok I'm done gushing about voice to text now. 
> 
> Have a great day!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kats first night at Janes house

_ There was music playing when Katherine woke up. _

_ When did she fall asleep? _

_ She looked up and was met with a giant body looming over her. She wanted to scream but when she opened her mouth nothing came out. _

_ “Come on love. Let’s go fix your little issue.” The man said as he grabbed Catherine’s wrist tightly and let her towards the bed. _

_ “This is going to be fun now isn’t it. Are you even listening to me slut? Katherine? Katherine?” _

“Katherine wake up!“

Kat woke up confused and feeling disgusting.

She was becoming more and more panicked when the light came on and Jane’s face came into view.

In the most calm and soothing tone she could manage, Jane said “Katherine, can you bring it with me? Just like this, in… out… in… out.” She took exaggerated breaths to try and get the younger girl to follow.

Kat tried to follow Jane’s breathing and let the extra oxygen calm her racing heart.

“Can I sit down sweetheart?” The older woman asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed after receiving a nod from her new roommate.

“You just had a nightmare but you’re ok. You are safe here and I’m not going to let anyone hurt you.” Jane was speaking softly but firmly, trying to make the shaking girl in front of her believe her words.

Kay’s hyperventilating had stopped, however, silent tears are streaming down her face as she was shaking like a leaf. Nodding ever so slightly at Jane’s words before saying sorry and repeating it quietly, almost like a mantra.

She was saying sorry for many reasons. For waking Jane up, for making Jane have to deal with her, for having a nightmare, for making Jane miss out on her plans the day before, for making Jane feel like she had to take care of her. Kat had trained herself to apologize for everything while learning how to survive on her own. At this rate, she was expecting her new roommate to kick her out then and there.

But that never came.

Instead she was met with Jane scooching up beside her with a tissue and catching her tears and possibly gently with her thumb.

“There’s no need to be sorry sweetheart. Would you like a hug?” The blonde asked.

Kat mumbled a “yes please” before moving into Janes arms. She fought really hard with herself trying not to melt into the hug. The older woman was providing her with the maternal sort of comfort that she had lacked for years.

Oh wait. Shit.

With that thought she removed herself from the warm in brace, reprimanding her self or even daring to think of Jane as any type of maternal figure. ‘It hasn’t even been a day yet. What the hell are you thinking?’

Jane watched a girl with confusion. She desperately hoped she wasn’t doing something wrong. Catherine was becoming almost like a foster daughter and- wait. ‘You idiot’ Jane reprimanded herself. ‘She’s already scared as it is, no need to freak her out anymore.’

She took a couple of deep breaths before returning her focus to Kat, who was sitting with her knees to her chest against the headboard. “Katherine honey, are you all right now? Would you like to talk about it?“

Kat Was quick to shake her head no. She couldn’t explain her nightmare without revealing the majority of her baggage and she wanted to at least stay the night before getting kicked out.

In a voice barely above a whisper she said, “I’m ok now, you can go back to bed if you’d like. Sorry for waking you up, you really didn’t have to come.”

Jane said her hand Gently above Kats before answering. “Honey it’s fine. I am here because I care about you so it’s not a bother.” She squeezed her hand and stood up. All of her instincts were telling her that she should stay and lie down with the girl however she had to respect Kats wishes as well. “I’m just down the hall if you need me ok?” And with that she was out into the hall, closing the door behind her.

The plan was to not sleep again that night but Kat was becoming gradually more tired as the minutes past.

She finally decided to make use of the last night should be sleeping in that bed and slept.

Her sleep was light but good enough for the young girl.

——————————

Sunlight streaming in through the blinds awoke Kat the next morning. Memories of the night prior came flooding in and she could feel the guilt settling in like a stone in her stomach.

Kat glanced over at the clock on the nightstand which read 6:49 in bright red. She sat up and got dressed quickly,made the bed, and folded the pjamas Jane had given her and set them on top of the covers. Kat then proceeded to pack up her belongings, pausing to grab the toothbrush and toothpaste she was gifted, before slinging the bag over her shoulder.

As quietly as she could, Kat opened the guest room door and walked into the kitchen, hoping there were no creaky floorboards she could step on and make noise to disturb Janes sleep.

Once Kat reached the kitchen, she opened her backpack and pulled out her notebook and a pen. She ripped out a piece of paper and wrote-

Dear Jane,

Thank you so much for your hospitality and dealing with me yesterday. Sorry again about last night. Figured you’d want me gone so I spared us both that awkward moment.

Thanks again,

Katherine

She left it on the counter for Jane to read when she woke up and Kat herself was long gone.

Kat zipped up her bag and was headed for the front door when another door opened and she almost tripped over her own feet in shock.

From the newly opened door out walked a sleepy looking Jane, rubbing her eyes and yawning slightly.

“Katherine honey, is that you?” she asked, before she turned and the young girl caught her eye. “Sweetheart, where are you going?”

With those words Kat froze like a deer in headlights. She contemplated her options for a moment before deciding to say “just going out for a bit! Thanks for everything” in the most cheerful voice she could manage.

Kat turned to leave but was stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Have you already eaten breakfast?” Jane asked.

Kat gave a quick shake ‘no’ before going to turn again. “I can just grab something out, don’t worry ‘bout me.”

The blonde however thought otherwise. “Don’t be silly, I’ll whip something up right now,” she said before leading them into the kitchen.

To say Katherine was confused was an understatement. She didn’t understand why she was still in the apartment and why Jane was still being so nice to her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Jane reached for the note on the counter, asking Kat what it was.

The younger girl didn’t have any time to respond before Jane had read the quick note and had folded it and returned it to its place on the countertop. 

The older woman looked Kat in the eye before saying “sweetheart, I’m not kicking you out. You having a nightmare is not going to change the fact that you have a home here, and I’m more than happy to help you and sit with you if you need me.” Her eyes were filled with love and compassion and her tone was serious yet caring.

Once again Kat was at a loss for words. One part of her brain so desperately wanted to believe the woman in front of her, the other part however was filled with doubt and uncertainty. No one else had ever actually cared, their care always seemed to come with fine print. Why was Jane different? 

Kat just silently gave in, she didn’t know what else to do. She wanted to insist on leaving but her mouth just wouldn’t cooperate.

“Hey,” Jane started again, placing a gentle hand on Katherines arm. “You don’t need to worry about anything. I want to help and I’m going to do everything in my power to make sure you’re safe and happy.”   
  
Kat fell into the woman's arms. She ordered herself not to cry as she leaned into the hug, but she pulled away moments later.

She looked down at her feet shyly, murmuring a quick thanks before going to return to the guest room.

“Katherine, where are you going?” Jane asked. “Don’t you want breakfast?”

“Oh. um, ok. What can I do to help?” Kat said, turning around.

The blonde was already moving around the kitchen with ease, opening cupboards and pulling out everything she needed. “You just sit down, I’ve got this. Are pancakes ok?”

Kat gave a swift nod before going to awkwardly standing in the entrance to the kitchen.

About 7 minutes later Jane set a stack of pancakes down on the table and called for Katherine to sit down and eat before heading back into the kitchen to prepare her own breakfast.

A couple minutes later Jane returned to the table with her own stack of pancakes to find Kat not having touched her meal.

The younger girl saw Janes confused look so she quietly explained “I was waiting for you.”

The blondes expression turned into one of endearments and sat across from the girl, picking up the syrup and passing it across the table.

Once they were both in the middle of eating when Jane piped up.

“I was thinking that we could go to the mall today and pick up some new clothes for you and maybe something to decorate your room to make it more suited to you.”   
  
For about the third time today Kat was frozen in her seat.

She stumbled over her words but got out “um thank you…I mean yes?...but why?’

Jane answered her last question by saying “why? Because you deserve it hon. You don’t want to borrow my clothes every day right? I don’t know if you realized but I don’t have the greatest fashion sense.” she was laughing lightly

The still shocked Kat shyly said a quick ‘thank you’, a blush rising on her face, before returning to her pancakes.

Not getting too attached was going to be really, really hard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry this update took so long, I got completely sidetracked with other stuff. 
> 
> On another note, I made a fanpage on Instagram if anyone wants to give me a follow it’s @jane_cant_dance
> 
> Have a great day!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane takes Kat to the mall to pick up some new clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short filler chapter! I used stores I know they have at my local mall but idk and was too lazy to google if they had them in the UK, whoops

A couple hours late Katherine found herself by Janes side roaming the local mall. They were walking along and a few items in the store windows caught her eye. Of course she didn’t say anything to Jane, the young girl was more than happy to just follow the older woman around and pick out the cheapest things she found.

Jane went into stores like Ardenes or Urban Planet, just giessing what would have clothes to suit a 17 year old. She texted the youngest member of her friend group, Anne Boleyn, for a little bit of advice. Her fashion tended to lean more towards stores like Old Navy or H&M which had a lot more- as her friends called it- “mom clothes”.

They had been at the mall for about half an hour now and Kat had picked out a simple t-shirt and a pair of leggings, all of which she found on the clearance racks near the back of the store. She had seen so many things she wished she could buy or try on, but she didn’t want to be a financial burden on Jane and the items she chose she could pay for (if she didn’t eat for a couple days). She would’ve been content going to the local goodwill and pick up a couple things there, but it seemed as if the other woman was adamant on taking her to the mall.

“Katherine, are you sure that’s all you want to get?” Jane asked her when the younger girl came forward with only 2 items in her hands.

Kat nodded her head and made her way towards the check out, but a hand on her arm stopped her.

“We can go to a different store if you don’t see anything here you like.” Jane offered. 

“I’m ok, really.” Kat said, voice quiet as she fiddled with the hanger in her hand.

Jane could tell something was up, but she didn’t push it and replied “Ok then, let me go pay for that and then I’d like to-”

“You’re not paying for my stuff, that’s my responsibility.” Kat quickly interrupted. 

“It’s okay hon, I really don’t mind.” Jane countered. 

Kat was so conflicted “please just let me pay.” she said in a small voice. “I’m already intruding on your space, I don’t need to become a waste of money as well.”

The older woman finally understood a little bit more as to what was going on in the mind of her new room mate. She gently cupped the side of Katherines face and tilted her chin upwards so their eyes met. “Katherine, you are not intruding on my space and you are most certainly not a waste of money, you understand?” Kat gave a tiny unconvinced nod as Jane removed her hand from her cheek and took the girls hand instead.

“Ok, lets try again shall we? Pick out anything you like.”

Kats head was spinning with thoughts. She so desperately wanted to trust the woman beside her and go pick out that one pink top that caught her eye, but the other part of her said that Jane would only want something from her down the line. Slowly she made her way over to the nearby rack that held the pink floral top and picked it up.

“Is this ok?” she quietly asked, anxiety and fear rushing through her veins.

“Or course!” Jane said, “let's go find your size.”

Over the next hour or so, Jane found that Kat was slowly coming out of her shell. The girl was still very timid but was starting to resemble more like a bubbly teen. She had picked out 2 shirts, a pair of leggings and a pair of jeans when she decided enough was enough.

Jane paid for the items and led them out of the store. She was quickly stopped from walking back to the car by two arms hugging her unsurely.

“Thank you, thank you so much for this Jane.” the young girl said as she kept her arms loosely around the other woman.

“No need to thank me, it’s perfectly fine.” Jane replied, pulling the girl into a slightly tighter embrace. 

When Kat pulled away a few moments later, the older woman took her hand and led them back to the parking lot.

“Let’s get going. I’m going to make lunch and then later on some of my closest friends are coming over and we want to be ready!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long and all I can give is this crap chapter. I know more of where the story is going after this but omg for the crap quality and length this is, it shouldn't have taken this long. Also I may or may not be pulling a bit of an allnighter to write this... oh well  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat meets Janes friends and some chaos ensuses

About an hour and a half later, Kat found herself sitting in her new clothes on a little chair in front of 3 new people who were invested in a conversation with her new roommate. The three new women in front of her were introduced as Anna Cleves, Catherine Aragon and Catherine- Cathy- Parr.

When Jane led them all to the living room, Kat awkwardly trailed behind fearing she was imposing on their friend group. She sat on the chair furthest away from the two couches, politely declining any requests to sit closer. Kat brought her knees to her chest and curled in on herself. She did the thing she had become really good at, be a quiet observer.

Anna was a short, dark skinned woman who had the slightest trace of a German accent. She sat leaning against the side of the couch slightly, facing Jane on the couch beside her. She was clad in a red crop top, black frayed jean shorts and a black jean jacket covered in pins and patches. Kat figured she was the punk of the group, also kind of terrifying to approach.

Catherine Aragon was up next. She was an average height, hispanic looking woman with poofy, short, ombre hair. She sat next to Jane on the couch with her back straight and legs crossed, assuming a sort of regal posture. Her outfit was a flowy mustard yellow floral dress accompanied by gold hoop earrings and a small gold cross on a chain. From Kats observations she seemed a bit uptight based off her dislike for nicknames and her ramrod posture. 

Cathy Parr was another short woman who Kat towered over. She had a warm, light brown skin tone and massive, poofy hair styled to the side of her head. She sat cross legged on the couch with Anna, her large glasses giving Kat a hard time seeing her face properly. Her outfit was comprised of black skinny jeans and a flowy royal blue tank top. The way she spoke made it seem as if her words were each carefully selected before she opened her mouth. Kat has deemed her the least scary out of the three but only by a little bit, she’s still super intimidated.

It had been a few minutes of the 4 women catching up before Cathy turned to face Kat and said “so Katherine, tell us a little bit about yourself” she asked warmly. She quickly added on “also can we call you Kat? It’ll be easier not to have two Catherines turning their heads” while motioning slightly to the Catherine dresses in yellow.

The young girl didn’t know what to say. She didn’t want to say something wrong or upset someone with her past. Playing it safe, she decided to just answer the second question asked.”Kat is ok” she said, voice quiet and timid.

Catherine flashed her a warm smile, looking the complete opposite as Kat would’ve imagined, and asked “Kat, how old are you?”

“‘M 17” she answered, hands playing with her choker and gazed fixed on her knees.

The room descended in a bit of an awkward silence. Kat was terrified to speak up and say something wrong in front of the women and Anna, Catherine and Cathy didn’t want to disobey anything said by Jane in the long text paragraph she sent last night by prodding too much.

Jane went to speak up but Anna beat her to it. “Hey Kat,” she spoke gently. “Would you like to tell us a little bit more about herself? We’d like to get to know our new friend a little bit better.” 

“You guys want to be my friend?” Kat asked in complete shock. “Why...what?” The young girl had lost all her friends during the past few years, it didn’t make sense that she would gain 4 new friends in just under 24 hours. Her thoughts were running wild as Annas words replayed over and over in her head. 

Cathy was the first to speak up. “Of course! Jane has taken such a liking to you, there’s obviously a reason for that and you seem to be such a sweet girl.” she said, voice soft and gentle as if she was talking to a frightened animal. 

“What do you want?” 

Those 4 words shocked that came out of the youngest girls mouth stunned the other women into silence. The phrase wasn’t said with any malice behind it. It was moreso a heartbreaking mix of exasperation and fear, just generally broken.

Jane was the first to react and moved over to kneel beside Katherine. “We don’t want anything. The only thing we want is for you to be healthy and happy. That’s what friends do, they take care of each other without wanting anything in return.” She spoke in a gentle, loving tone which was still filled with unwavering conviction.

The room was silent once more while Kat was processing the entirety of the situation. She countered with”but you’ve barely even known me for 24 hours, and you guys even less” she said motioning to the women on the couches. “Everyone always has fine print. Could you just tell me what I need to do now?” She tried to keep her voice strong but she couldn’t stop how it broke as she finished.

Anna shifted slightly in her seat so she was directly facing Kat. “You want the fine print? Ok, I’m hella loud and sometimes have no filter.” She pointed to Catherine and continued. “This one over here can be very uptight and scary as hell.” The woman in yellow gave a bit of a frown, she didn’t have a clue where the german was going with her mini tangent. Anna proceeded to point at Cathy and continue “this one will constantly have her face buried in a book and will annoy you to your wits end with random facts.” The poofy haired woman also frowned slightly. She was confused, this was supposed to be helping Kat not pushing her further away. Next Anna pointed at Jane and said “and this one is too generous for her own good and likes to put other people before herself until she’s too worn out to take care of anyone.” Jane looked a bit sheepish at those words and was as confused as the rest of them. “But as much as we have our flaws, we will still try our best to help you and be the best friends we can be to you. Catherine may be uptight but she is one of the warmest and kindest people you will ever meet. Cathy may constantly have a book in her hand but she always knows how to put it away when needed and spend time with you. Jane will mother you to the world ends but she cares so much for all of us and will make sure you’re feeling happy and loved, and I've been told I give good hugs. So ya, we’re all different sorts of messed up but I really hope you can see that we’re gonna be different.”

Jane put her hand comfortingly on Kats knee and went to speak but the young girl stood up abruptly and walked over to the couch and hugged the three women sitting there. The first woman she reached was Cathy who was startled as she had two thin arms awkwardly make their way around her shoulders. She hugged back as Kat thanked her profusely and held on to her for a few seconds. The other women were slightly more prepared when an alarmingly small amount of weight was suddenly half on them pulling them into a loose hug. 

Kat was thanking them over and over again. As much as she had her doubts that these women would actually stay in her life or actually care about her in the long run but for now they seemed to care and she could only hope they’d be with her for the long run.

Once she finished she didn’t return to her spot, she sat on the chair a bit closer to the rest of the group.

Catherine smiled at the young girl and spoke up. “Would you like to tell us a little bit more about yourself?”

“Um I’m 17. I like music?” She spoke like she was asking a question, unsure if she was giving them information they wanted to know.

Jane smiled as Katherine continued to open up a little bit more to her closest friends. She was scared that she may have pushed the young girl a bit too much by inviting the girls over. There was definitely a sense of relief as she watched Kat smile a bit more and have light come behind her eyes.

All 4 woman's phones buzzed at the same time, a text appearing in their group chat

“Annes appointment got cancelled so she’ll be over in a few” Cathy told the group

“Who’s Anne?” asked Kat.

Catherine piped up, “Anne is the last of our group of friends. Don’t worry, she’s going to love you.” As much as the late girl got on her nerves from time to time with her antics there was no need to scare the teen even more.

They returned to their chatter and as promised, a few minutes later the doorbell rang. Jane got up to let Anne in while the others stayed put on the couches. 

The first thing Kat noticed was the new woman entering the room looked scarily familiar. Anne was a fairly tall, slim built woman with long brown hair partially secured into space buns on the top of her head. She wore black jeans and a sparkly green tank top, accompanied by a simple black and silver choker. She carried herself with confidence but had an energetic bounce in her step as she walked into the living room. 

Anne went around and said hi to Jane, Catherine, Anna and Cathy, wrapping them in a hug before plopping down into the empty space between Kat and Cathy. She held out her hand to Kat and said “Heyo I’m Anne. Anne Boleyn. You are?”

_ Anne Boleyn _

Kat stood up like a rocket and ran to the guest room, locking the door behind her, ignoring the questioning looks and Janes shouts as she went. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops a bit of a cliffhanger, sorry not sorry (bout what I said...)  
> Anyways hope you enjoyed this interesting chapter. Crossing my fingers I’ll have an update soon but we’ll see


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne’s arrival results in some chaos and a lot of emotions being spilled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but here’s chapter 8!  
> (Hey that rhymed)

_ Anne Boleyn. Of course _

Katherine knew this was going to be fake. She knew she shouldn’t have held a little bit of hope for new friends. She shouldn’t have been so fucking stupid.

She was kicked out of her house by her parents for being gay and didn’t look back. The rest of her family would obviously see that she’s gone so what did they tell her grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins? What lies did they tell? Do they all hate her as well? Surely they found out what a disgrace she is, she doesn’t know what her cousins motives are when she turns up and Jane's apartment. 

The backpack she carried with her was still packed on the chair in the guest room. Kat folded the new clothes Jane had just bought her and left them on the bed for her to return after she made her escape. She figured she might as well leave while they all still had a somewhat decent view of her.

The one thing she didn’t think through was how she was going to escape. She heard all 5 women’s concerned voices from right outside the door, so going out that way wasn’t an option.  _ I guess it’s the window  _ she thought to herself. Kat went over to the window, opened it and looked down. It was a bit of a drop to get to the fire escape but she could make it. 

_ Ok just slide the window open and I guess one foot at a time? It’s a really tight fit but I have to get out of-  _

The door clicked open and Kat froze with one leg and half her torso awkwardly bent out the window.

“Katherine! Oh my gosh where are you going? What is going on?” Jane exclaimed and she ran over to help Kat back inside.

The 5 other women walked into the room after the blonde, all wearing concerned expressions on their faces and Cathy putting a hairpin back in her mass of curls. Anne especially tried to push her way to the front of the group, all she did was introduce herself. Why was this girl so afraid of her?

“Kat are you ok? Can you explain what’s going on please?” Jane asked once more after receiving no response from the girl on her previous inquiries. 

She could do a couple things. Kat could push Jane away and crawl out the window as fast as she could,  _ but I can’t leave Jane like that, she’s been too nice to me.  _ She could break down crying because frankly that’s all she wanted to do,  _ but I don’t need their pity. They’ll think I'm even crazier than they already think I am.  _ She could just flat out deny anything was wrong.  _ That sounds like a good plan, I like that one.  _

Catherine stepped in before Jane could pressure the clearly frightened girl further.“Are you ok hon? Why were you trying to escape through the window?” 

5 sets of eyes were on the teen as she stared at her feet, her hands nervously toying with the straps on her backpack. “Just needed some air” she mumbled, not looking up from the very interesting piece of lint on her socks. “Lets just go back to the living room.” In a very unexpected move, she wiggled out under Janes arm and pushed through the small crowd and resituated herself on the far chair instead of back on the couch next to Parr.

Anna was the first to sit once more and address the girl. “Kat, are you sure you’re ok? We want to help.”

No verbal response came from the girl curled up in the chair. She seemed to bring her knees even closer to her chest, seeming to backtrack from any small progress she may have made.

“I’m gonna be blunt here. I don’t know what I did but I’m really sorry and I hope we can move past it.” Anne seemed genuine as she looked over at Kat. “Also, I never got your name.”

“Katherine” she refrained from saying her last name.

As the woman with space buns looked her over once more it seemed as if a lightbulb went off in her head. “Wait. I knew you looked familiar. You’re Katherine Howard aren’t you?”

“You two know each other?” asked Jane, her concerned expression still evident as she watched her roommate with a careful eye. 

“I need to bring you home.” Anne declared as she stood up with a determined look on her face. “Your parents are so worried about you. How could you be so selfish? Do you know how much anxiety and turmoil you’ve caused our family?” She was slowly approaching the girl in the chair, her voice starting to rise in volume. 

Katherine let out a whimper as her cousin approached her slowly. Why are her parents worried about her? They kicked her out, she didn’t run away. Even though her dad wasn’t always the nicest to her she would’ve rather had a place to stay than live outside. She held up her hands in front of her face trying to shield herself from the upcoming blow coming at her.

As Boleyn was getting ready to spit some more fire and grab the girl, Anna reached out and stopped her. “What is going on Anne? You need to explain this because Kat is obviously distressed.”

“I’ll tell you what happened, she ran away on us! You should’ve seen their faces when they had to tell us that Katherine left them over a stupid argument. We were so close, we were so close and I thought she was dead. I thought she was dead Anna! Her parents are going to be so relieved when they see her, I need to take her back. Come on Katherine.” She wiggled out of the Germans grip and went to grab Kat's arm, but Jane stopped her. 

The blonde was looking very skeptical at the pair. There was something else missing here because there was no way that Kat had just run away. The state the girl was in when they met was so horrible that it would’ve been absurd for her to have just picked up and left. She’s only known the girl for just over a day and she can already see that there’s much more underlying trauma. The way she flinches away from contact, the way she asks permission before she did any little thing, not to mention the fact that she was literally about to jump off a bridge to her death when they met.

“Katherine sweetheart, is this true? Not that I don’t believe you Anne, I just think there’s more going on here.” She gently placed her hand on the youngest girls arm and knelt beside her. “Honey can you tell me what happened? Did you run away? None of us will be mad, promise”

_ Nope I’m out.  _ Kat tried to get up but was immediately stopped by Jane and Anne. She cowered in on herself once more. There was no way she could tell the others exactly why she was living on the street, she didn’t want to be kicked out for a second time. 

“I-I can’t, I can’t” she was shaking because she was stifling her sobs as she tried to find a loophole out of this. She managed to choke out “please, please don’t” as she shook her head, wishing that she could escape and be done. 

With those words Jane was positive something else was up. “It’s ok darling, you don’t need to explain if you’re not ready. Lets go to my room so you can have a bit of space.” She reached for Kats hand and gently lead them to the light grey room.

Once the two of them were sat on the bad with the door closed, Jane turned to the girl and ever so softly wiped her tears away with her thumb. “Hey, do you think you can tell me what’s going on? I just want to help you, but it’s ok if you’re not ready yet. I’ll sit with you until you’re ready, ok?” 

Katherine looked up at her with wide eyes full of tears that wouldn’t stop streaming down her face no matter how hard she tried. “Please don’t make me go back” she whispered. Kat knew very well what her parents had told her and she was certain they wouldn’t want her back, and quite frankly she doesn’t want to go back either.

“I won’t make you do anything sweetheart” Jane said as she took the girls hands into her own. “Can you tell me anything about what’s going on?” 

“They kicked me out” she mumbled looking down at their joint hands. In Kats mind she couldn’t tell the older woman why. If she were to know that she was gay, she would be kicked out for a second time in her life, and this time she actually wants to stay. 

She wasn’t going to say it out loud, but Jane definitely called it. Something was overly fishy about this whole situation- not Katherine herself, just Annes involvement and her roommates parents. In the meantime, she just pulled the girl into a hug. “Oh hon, I’m so sorry you had to go through that.” As if she was reading Kats thoughts she pulled away slightly and said, “Katherine I can promise you that I won’t kick you out, you are free to leave when you are ready but nothing you can do will make you any less in my eyes.” She reached over a wiped away another spill of tears before adding with a light laugh, “Well unless you’re some serial killer or something but I doubt a sweet girl like you could do such a thing.” 

The last comment got a small smile out of the teen as she rubbed the remnants of her tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. Her smile faded as quickly as it came as Kat looked down at her hands once more. “Are you sure? I know I’m not exactly the ideal roommate or friend or anything like that. Just know that you can always revoke your offer, I won’t be offended I promise.” Her voice wasn’t very loud or convincing and in reality her heart broke at the thought of this woman she met yesterday kicking her out like her parents did.

“Well ok. I’m positive it won’t happen and you are the ideal roommate, but just to drop the topic I’ll say ok. ” Jane stood up abruptly and reached for the door. “I’m going to go kick out Anne now. She’s one of my best friends but we need to figure this out before it goes any further. Would you like the others to leave as well? We could just chill or something after they leave” she offered.

“I don’t want to be rude and only kick Anne out” she mumbled. “She’s still my cousin you know.”

Jane looked at her with sympathy clear on her face. All she wanted to do was protect this girl in front of her. It was so unfair that life had dealt her such unfortunate cards at such a young age. She reminded herself that right now all she could do was be there for her and be a good friend. 

The blonde woman quickly slipped out the door and went to go explain everything to the other girls.

On Kats part she sat in Jane’s bedroom curled up in a ball trying to hear whatever she could from the living room on the other side of the door. She knew she should just tell everyone what happened, it would make it a lot easier for everyone, but she just can’t bring herself to say anything of value. She could make out a faint “I’m sorry I’ll go” and more ‘goodbyes’ before the front door shut and the apartment was left in silence. 

The door to Jane’s room opened once more and revealed the blonde leaning around the doorframe. “Come on, lets watch a movie now that they’re gone.”

Katherine showed a small grin as she stood up and followed the older woman to the living room.

Once Kat settled on the small couch- not really relaxing but more so just sitting, and Jane on the bigger one, Netflix was opened and the teen went along with the first movie the other woman suggested.

“Jane” she said just loud enough that the blonde refrained from starting the movie for a second. “Thank you. Thanks for everything, it means a lot.” 

“No problem sweetheart. You don’t have to thank me for anything though, as long as you’re comfortable and happy I’m happy.”

While the two were enjoying a movie and some quiet time Anne had some other plans.

_ Hi, can you meet me at the park tomorrow? I’ll message you the time but I think I’ve found someone you’re gonna want to see.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry for the cliffhanger again  
> It might be a little bit before I update this again. I have a long oneshot in the works and a new project!!!!!  
> Also don’t forget to nominate fics for the six fanfic awards!!!! (You can nominate your own if you’d like)  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> I’m @jane_cant_dance on Instagram


	9. *not a chapter*

Hey guys! I know it's been about 6 months since I updated this and I'm so so sorry about it. Depression and anxiety are a jerk and october to mid february were definitely not my greatest months motivation wise (my grades also started to slip before the semester finished so ya..) Anyways, I might continue this story but I might not we'll just see how this goes. Just thought I'd give a bit of an update if the story never gets finished and I'll delete this if I end up posting another chapter.  
Hope everyone has a fantastic day <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed chapter 1! Please leave some feedback in the comments. I have the next few chapters layed out in my head and I'm really excited for this story!  
> 


End file.
